the_brighty_and_fireyfandomcom-20200216-history
Vertigo
"The oxygen... it's running out." "I know. This is it." "We can't die. Not yet..." "Just hold on... please... I do not own Ace Attorney, or anything else created by Capcom. This story is completely fictional, and does not affect the games in any way. All rights for Ace Attorney go to Capcom. Takes place between Justice For All and Trials and Tribulations. Contains spoilers for Farewell My Turnabout. Vertigo Miles Edgeworth sighed, as he opened the door to the Prosecutor's Office. Normally, he'd be fine with this. After all, usually when he returned to the building, all he had to do was fill out some paper work. This was not the case. After all, Edgeworth had just won a very important case. The Juan Corrida murder case; or as it was now called'', HF-3. However, Edgeworth did not believe that he had really 'won' the case. He had technically been working with Phoenix Wright, to save several innocent lives, and then convict the guilty party, Matt Engarde. It had proved fair more difficult, due to the hostage situation carried out by Shelly de Killer; a professional assassin. Poor Maya Fey had been kidnapped by him, and was still under emotional trauma. Edgeworth was keeping his hopes up, that all he had to do was fill out all the report files. He was rather tired, having just returned from the airport. His sister, Franziska, was returning to Germany, and he was trying to get her to stay. It had not worked, and Edgeworth felt defeated. ''Why must she be so hung up about her perfect record? Either way, what Edgeworth had not expected, was to run into Phoenix Wright. "Wright? What on earth are you doing here?" Edgeworth asked in surprise. Wright turned around, and jumped back in shock, "Edgeworth! I didn't expect to see you here." Edgeworth frowned, "It would be better to say that of you. I happen to work here." Looking abashed, Wright said, "Well... I knew that. I just figured you'd still be in your office." "You still haven't answered my question." Edgeworth said, "What exactly are you doing in the Prosecutor's Office?" Wright hit his forehead, "Ack! I nearly forgot. I ran into Gumshoe earlier, and he wanted me to deliver this file to someone. He's already on another case, so he didn't have a lot of time." Edgeworth sighed, "And I'm assuming you have no idea what floor said prosecutor is on?" Wright nodded sheepishly. Edgeworth took the file from him, "Oh, Olivia Stanton? She's on the same floor as me." "Great. Now I know I won't go to the wrong office." Wright said, looking relieved, "That is, unless you plan on giving me to wrong directions." Edgeworth said, "I wouldn't dream of it, Wright. After all, didn't I just help you save your friend... Maya, was it?" Wright nodded, "That's her. Thanks!" The defence attorney slapped him on the back, as a means of friendship. Edgeworth tried his best not to wince. He'd been shot there once. The two men walked past the elevators, towards the staircase. But when they opened the door, they were both given a rather unpleasent surprise. "Sorry buddy." Said a workman inside, "We've got to renovate the entire staircase. Some idiot set off a firework in here." Edgeworth mentally cursed Marcus Adams. "So..." Wright said, "We can't use to stairs at all?" The workman nodded, "Just take the elevator, buddy. You'll be fine there." Edgeworth went rigid. He hadn't taken an elevator since he was nine years old, and had no plans to ever ride in one again. Wright nodded to the workman, and pulled Edgeworth away from the door, "Can you manage it?" He asked, real concern in his eyes. Edgeworth shut his eyes, and then nodded, "I'll be fine. Just... fine." The two walked to the elevator, and Wright pushed the button. When the door opened, Edgeworth took a deep breath, and followed his friend inside. ''Terrified of elevators. The great prosecutor, Miles Edgeworth, everyone. '' The doors closed, and Edgeworth did his best not to panic. The elevator began to move up, and his breathing became faster, as he started to hyperventilate. Pressed against the back of the elevator, Edgeworth shut his eyes, until he felt something touch his hand. Opening his eyes just a slit, he could see Wright's outstretched hand. Edgeworth decided to take it as a gesture of support, and gripped his hand so tightly, it turned white, and the blood circulation became cut off. The ride felt painfully slow. Even though the elevator was in perfect working order, Edgeworth felt like it had been a lifetime since he first stepped through the metal doors. And then suddenly, the elevator jolted. Phoenix swore loudly, and then the lights went out. "No..." Edgeworth muttered, "Not again!" Edgeworth had already collapsed on the floor, when the earth started shaking. He gripped the ground tightly, desperate to not faint, but he could already feel himself starting to fade away. Then, he felt the pressure on his hand. "Wright? Is that you?" In an answer, Wright scooted closer to Edgeworth, "Hey, it's going to be alright. We're just stuck here for a few hours." Edgeworth shuddered, "No, it's not. How is it, that the only times in my life, that I take an elevator... this happens." Category:Brighty's Stuff Category:Fanfictions Category:Non-Warriors Category:Worse Category:Ace Attorney Category:Wrightworth